Vocaworld!
by AccountmovedtoTeiFuya
Summary: I have been wondering what to write my Vocaloid fanfic about. When finaly I said screw it! This is just going to be a random fanfic! Includes as MANY Vocaloids and pairings as I can fit! DISCONTINUED! Author moved to a new account
1. Talk Time: An Odd Hello!

**Talk Time!**

**Miku: Everyone quiet. The story about me is going to start!**

**Len: Its not only about you!**

**Rin: Ya, its about all of us!**

**Miku: Oh, I beg to differ!**

**Rin: You wanna go leek lover!**

**Len: We will easily take you down!**

**Kaito: Wooh, whats with all the yelling?**

**Miku: KAITO! *Glomps Kaito* Rin and Len are scaring me again.**

**Kaito: Ummm. Rin Len?**

**Len: Yeah we were...**

**Rin: Sorry.**

**Len: Just tell your girlfriend not to be such a diva.**

**Luka: Good luck with that.**

**Neru: Hey, THE FRICKEN STORY PEOPLE! *Texting***

**Len, Kaito, Miku, and Rin: Oh ya...**

**Luka: Idiots... -_-**

**Haku: Do we have to explain?**

**Luka: No I will. Miku!**

**Miku: *Nomming leek* YES!**

**Luka: Help.**

**Miku: Right!**

**Luka: Sorry about that people.**

**Miku: Yes, that was most rude of Rin and Len.**

**Rin and Len: Grrrrrr!**

**Luka: Anyways . Welcome to our little story thing.**

**Miku: Staring Me, Hastune Miku!**

**Luka: *Elbows Miku***

**Miku: and the other vocaloids, utauloids, and a couple fanloids.**

**Kiku: Fan... loid? *glare***

**Miku: EEEEEEKKK! It Kiku! *Hiding* Try to find me now you murderess bitch!**

**Kiku: *opens closet* Found you Miku! :D**

**Luka: Ya... well. Enjoy the story. Sorry, if we butt in every once in a while. Just don't blame me!**


	2. What Are You Hiding Len! The Move

**Len's Pov**

"FINALY! We are done." I had back my last box. I looked around to see an empty room with nothing, but boxes and a mattress.

"Was it really that bad?" Rin said popping her head in through the door.

"Yes... yes it was." I turned and smiled at her as I picked up a random box that was near me. Crap, this box is heavy.

"Want some help?" Rin asked me as she stepped into what use to be my room.

"N-no no. I'm fine." I wasn't about to let her help me. In my mind, I knew I would never live it down. My manly attempts have seem to get more pathetic, so I need to at least do this myself. I started to leave the room carrying the SERIOUSLY heavy box then I saw them... stairs... a Vocaloids worst enemy., and I was carrying a heavy box. This was not going to end well. Rin walked right past me and basically jumped down the staircase. She looked back up at me, great, guess its my turn.

Just as I thought, I look one step and fell onto my back and fell down every single one of those stairs. Laying at the bottom I looked up and saw that the box had opened spilling the contents inside. Lucky for me that is was just photos and not something embarrassing like underwear. Rin walked up half way up the stairs and picked up one of the pictures that wasn't in a frame. I'm okay, thanks for asking Rin! -_-

"Hey Len. When did you take this picture." Rin turned the picture to the side to show the picture of Miku and I snuggling at the playground. Oh crap! That was the picture Luka black mailed me with. I stole that back for a reason and Rin found it anyways. "Len?" Her voice seemed to get more tense.

"Well... thats when..." Think Len think! Damnit! I had no explanation of what the picture was about. Thats when its happened Rin started to stomp down the stairs but tripped and landed on top of me. Lucky me, but when I looked up I noticed we were both blushing.

"Hurry up you 2 we've been here forev..." Luka had walked in and seen us 2 there on the floor. "Sorry to intrude, but this is no time for you 2 to be creating mini Rins and Lens." Luka scolded. Rin quickly stood up, followed by me.

"Its not like that! We just.." I started to explain picking up the photos and snatching the one from Rin's hand.

"Whatever, just hurry up. Miku isn't gonna wait much longer."

"R-right." I said picking up the refilled box of photos. I looked over at Rin and casually smile and started to walk out the door. Rin grabbed my arm.

"I will find out what that photo is about." Rin said in a soft and creepy voice as she let go of my arm. A nervous feeling spread through my body.

As I walked out the door and headed for the moving truck I was mumbling to myself. "Why the heck didn't I burn that photo?"

"What photo?" I heard behind me. I turned in shock to find Teto behind me.

"Oh, hey Teto. " I gripped onto the box tightly, I don't want to drop it again.

"What... Photo?" She asked as she stepped a bit closer. She held up her hand and pointed to me in a dramatic way. "What are you hiding Len Kagamine!"

"N-nothing!" I snapped back. Oops I studdered.

"No, studdering. Tell me the truth! I AM YOUR ELDER!" She screamed trying to get the world to hear.

"Just leave me alone, its none of your business!"

"But it is my business." Rin walked up next to Teto. "What are you hiding from me Len?" Rin walked up closer to me giving me puppy dog eyes. No! Not the dreaded puppy dog eyes! Must... resist... the cute...

"N-noth... N... ELEPHANTS NEED TO BE YELLOW!" I randomly yelled as I ran to the moving truck. Elephants... really? Ugh, I swear I can be so stupid sometimes...


	3. Vocaloid Love Life! The Move part2

**Kaito's Pov**

"But I hate them Kaito." Miku continuing to complain to me. She hates the fact that Rin and Len have to move in with us. "Why can't she go live with Neru, Teto, and Haku? They live right next store to them!"

"They have no more room. Remember they let Kaiko stay with them." I replied. I miss my little sissy, she has to live with 2, count them, 2 of the triple baka. Meanwhile... I'm dating the last. -_-

"What about next door with Luka, Meiko, and Gakupo!"

"They refused to let them 2 in the house. They said something about Road Roller issues." I barley remember that conversation I was to busy looking at Luka's... never mind.

"Hmph." Miku sat on the floor and started to pout. "This was the home where me and you were gonna start a family. How can we do that when we are babysitting 2 14 year olds!"

"Start a what!" Family? Okay, I know we are together and all but there is no way I see kids in our future! If I told her that though... it would break her heart, or she would break me.

Then there was a knock to the door. They can't be here already? I opened the door to see Meiko and Gakupo standing at the door.

"Hey there buddie, whats up?" Gakupo said as he waved to me and walked in.

"Rin and Len aren't here yet?" Meiko said walking in behind Gakupo.

"Those life ruiners? I hope they NEVER get here!" Miku opened her phone. "I'll call Luka and tell her to crash the truck killing them ALL!" Miku started laughing evilly.

"Miku." Gakupo leaned down and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You need to be nice to them. No matter how much they irritate you." He calm voice seem to put a calming smile on Miku. "There, now lets be a happy princess okay." Wait a second...

"Gakupo! Stop that! I'm right here!" I snapped at him pulling him away from Miku.

"Sorry dude. When this Samurai wants a chick then hes gonna get one." The purple haired player was smirking and winking at Miku.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Meiko repeated as Miku stood there completely unaware of what was going on.

"That sounds perfect! A fight for a maidens love!" Gakupo said. What was he playing, he was acting like some high school host from some sort of Anime? (Ouran HSHC! XD)

"Your on!"

"We're here!" Rin and Len said as they busted through the door. Perfect timing.

"KAITO!" Rin said as she glomped me. "So, how have you been?" Rin said having her arms still wrapped around me.

"H-hi Miku." Len said quietly walking over to Miku. Great, now one of the people after my girl is living with us. What were we thinking letting them into our house.

"Great to see you Len!" Miku said as she wrapped her arms around Len. Okay, now I'm pissed! She said she hated them. I looked to Rin still clinging to me. Or what it just Rin?

"Never ask me to take them anywhere again! I was about to crash the truck just to be rid of them!" Luka walked in with her hand put to her head. Aww, she looked so worn out.

"Thats so terrible!" Miku snapped at Luka. Your kidding me right? Bipolar freak. Unlike Luka who was the complete opposite. Beautiful pink hair, bright amazing eyes that I got lost in, and her huge... Well you get the picture. To bad I can't get close to her because 1, I'm with Miku and 2...

"Luka my love! Welcome back." Gakupo put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Now that I think about it everything was kinda messed up. Miku was dating me, but likes Len, Len is dating Rin and I don't know who he likes. I'm dating Miku, but I love Luka. Luka is dating Gakupo, but Gakupo is hitting on EVERY dingle girl! What is wrong with us...


	4. Talk Time: Personal relations

**Talk Time**

**Luka: Really? I'm dating Gakupo?**

**Miku: AND WHAT WAS THAT YOU WERE SAYING ABOUT LUKA!**

**Gakupo: Its not her fault she has big boobs!**

**Luka: Shut up! *Smacks Gakupo with a giant tuna fish***

**Rin: What are you hiding from me Len? *innocent look***

**Len: Nothing Rin! Thats just in the story.**

**Meiko: remaking Spice XD**

**Rin: WHAT!**

**Len: No, its not what you think!**

**Rin: I thought we were done with that Len!**

**Len: I hate you all :(**

**Rin: NOW YOU HATE ME!**

**Len: Not you Rin, I love you!**

**Rin: *blush***

**Luka and Meiko: Awwwwww**

**Miku: You love her... 0.o**

**Len: Well ya...**

**Miku: what about me?**

**Len: What about you?**

**Kaito: Ya, you have me.**

**Miku: Hmph, Kaito just go back to your big boobed Luka. I don't need you I have Len. *Hugging Len***

**Rin: Len? :(**

**Len: I... I...**

**Miku: Hmph!**

**Len: Shes choking me!**

**Kaito: Good!**

**Luka: And again we are completely off topic... -_-**


	5. The Story Behind The Picture! Poor Len

**Miku's Pov (Finally I've been waiting to write her POV :3)**

Its been 3 days sense Rin and Len moved in with us, so far its been okay... so far.

"Kaito, can I have a dollar?" I turned to Kaito to give him me amazing puppy dog face. Why do they call it that? Do I look like a dog when I make that face!

"What for?" Kaito said already pulling out his wallet. I took my arm and swung it around Len's neck and pulled him close.

"I don't know. Len was gonna walk me to the store to get something!" I yelled joyfully. Kaito and Len were both shocked. Okay, maybe we didn't plan everything, but I, HASTUNE MIKU, whats to go to the store with Len.

"B-But Miku, why not with me? I'm your boyfriend." Kaito stated giving Len a scary look.

"Ya, but Len is my best friend." I stated giving him my special DIVA smirk. Thats when Luka came around the corner.

"I though I was your best friend." She said skimming through a book. I turned my head and tried to read the title.

"Eex-cali-ber?" I read out loud.

"Close its Excalibur." Luka correct. (Soul Eater XD)

"Whatever." I looked at Len, who I was still holding tight. OH NOS I WAS STRANGLING HIM! I quickly let go and watched him drop to the floor. "I'm so sorry Len." Len looked up and gave me a thumbs up. I slowly dragged him out the door, but not before snatching Kaito's wallet from his hand.

As I walked, still gripping Len's arm so he couldn't get away, I was continuing to hum a mix of my songs. I started with World is Mine, but somehow it turned into Alice Human Sacrifice, then PoPiPo, then at one point I think I was humming Just Be Friends. I looked back and saw Len, either he was blushing or just REALLY bored.

"Len?" I stopped walking. "You okay?"

"No! I didn't even want to go with you, I still have A LOT of unpacking to do." Then he started mumbling in anger.

"So, what are you buying me?" I stepped closer to him.

"What! I didn't grab any money!" He yelled. Great, what a useless little shota, OH, I didn't mean that Len! Wait, I'm only thinking it, phew. I pulled out Kaito's wallet and started looking through it... no...money... Your kidding me right?

"Kaito is broke!"

"So what now, if I go back now then Rin will kill me for taking of." Len explained. Thats when I noticed the park not to far away.

"LETS GO TO THE PARK LEN!" I yelled as I grabbed his shirt and started to pull him to the park.

It was a small cute little park. 2 swings, a slide, 2 pairs of monkey bars, and the floor was covered with sand. I threw of my green flip flops of and started running through the sand.

"C'mon Len, don't be a party pooper!" I turned back and ran over to him. "Push me on the swings."

"No, now that I think about it I should be getting back."

"But you said Rin would kill you."

"Rin, Miku, Death, Diva, Unpacking, Park." Thats when Len started running through the sand.

As the sun started to set I was sitting on the swing, Len on the swing next to me.

"I'm bored Len. Your boring..." I whined.

"I'm not here to entertain you!" He snapped at me. Thats when I saw a suspicious black shadow in the distance. As I starred at the figure more I noticed it was changing form.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK A MONSTER!" I was so scared I jumped up from my swing and glomped Len. "Save me, sacrifice yourself!"

"No, get off of me!" He tried to get up, but I gave him no chance. He was not going to let me go in a state of fear. I looked up and saw the figure was getting closer. Thats when I noticed a sudden flash, Len didn't seem to notice, but I did.

"ALIENS ARE COMING, THEY CAME FOR MY BEAUTY!" I held him tighter. I looked up and saw a random man with purple hair, that kinda looked like Kaito. "Huh?" Len pushed me off and sat up.

"Your an idiot."

"And you 2 are busted!" Len and I looked up to see Luka starring down at us holding a camera.

"Luka? Why do you have a camera?" Len stood up suddenly with wide eyes. "Your not gonna show Rin right?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Please Luka! Don't show Rin! I don't wanna lose a hand!" Len now on his knees begging.

"What?" Luka and I said. Hand? What the hell dose he mean by that?

"I will do ANYTHING to get that picture back!"

"Anything?" Luka and I said as we looked at each other and smirk. I knew Luka had a plan, but I have no idea what she was thinking. Luka turned back to looking at Len and Len's eyes widened.

"Okay." Luka smirked.

"Oh no..." Len said as he dropped his face into the sand. "What did I just get myself into..."


	6. Triple Baka Reunion! Luka's Tune Stash!

**Talk Time Extra**

**Teto: More of me**

**Len and Rin: Oh. Dear. God**

**Neru: Think you could forget about me? *Texting***

**Haku: Me to.**

**Luka: Ya, today The Triple Baka reunites. We are in trouble...**

**Neru, Teto, and Miku: YAY!**

**Luka's Pov**

I was sitting there quietly reading. Wow, this was a first. So, peaceful, so quiet. Why couldn't this last forev...

"LUKA, LUKA, LUKA!"

Nevermind... -_-

"LUKA!" Miku came running around the corner, but tripped on the corner itself... moron. "Oww" She said pulling herself off the floor. "Well anyways." She walked over to me, her cheek now swollen from the fall.

"Yes Miku." I sighed closing my book in an irritated matter.

"I invited Haku, Neru, and Teto over. I haven't seen them in forever!" Great Miku was bringing over the other 2 triple baka. All I wanted was a day to reading. Yesterday I was helping Miku and Kaito hide from Rin and Len with the Road Roller. The day before I was kidnapped by Gakupo and he made me... do something for him. And for the past week I've been helping Rin and Len move! "Could you make us some snacks?" Miku asked. Thats when the snacks popped into my head Fish Cake, Tune had sandwiches, it all seemed so good! "Oh, wait. Nevermind I think Haku is bringing some, thanks anyways."

About 10 minuets later is when I heard a knock at the door.

"Its your friendly neighborhood hobo!" I heard Teto's voice.

"Just say your name!" I heard Neru's voice.

"Please." I heard Haku's voice. Looks like they're here. I opened the door and saw them all bickering. Teto turned to me.

"Hey sexy whats up!" She stated as she walked through the door. "Did you go up a size?" I blocked Teto's view of my.. boobs.

"Thats none of your concern!" I said slamming the door.

"Neru, Teto!" Miku said sliding on the tile floor. "Yay!" Teto ran up and glomped Miku and Neru walked up to them pulling out her phone.

"So happy to see you Miku!" Teto said looking around. "Wow, Luka really changed this place up. The walls aren't green anymore!"

"This place has changed. Who has my room?" Neru said looking up the staircase.

"Luka has your room and Rin has yours Teto." Miku explained. Great, now Neru is gonna wanna go through my room. I know they used to live here, but are they really attached to this house?

"THE TRIPLE BAKA HAS REUNITED!" Teto yelled.

"And we are off to spread havoc." Neru stated. I looked over at Haku who was sitting on the couch reading. Finally, someone who knows how to live. I sat one couch cushion away from her and reopened my book. Haku looked up and pointed her finger strait down into the couch.

"My couch, you can't sit on it. -_-" She said with a blank face. Wait, what? "Off." She said as she pushed me off the couch. I, speechless, stood up and walked up stairs to my room.

I locked myself in there terrified of "The Triple Baka". This is what I heard from downstairs.

4 pm

Neru: You've already bored me.

Teto: Then quit texting and help us build a food fort!

Miku: ya! It already looks cool, but its missing something...

Neru: Waffles?

Miku: YES!

Teto: We could make the beds out of Tune sandwiches!

Miku: but I don't know where the tune stash is.

Teto: Under Kaito's bed...

Miku: How do you know?

Teto: Its the one place not even Kaito would look!

I NEED TO GO SAVE MY TUNA STASH!


	7. Talk Time: Gakupo Sexting Oe

**Talk Time!**

**Teto: Thats it!**

**Neru: Where is more us!**

**Haku: Dose it really concern you?**

**Teto and Neru: YES!**

**Neru: *Plus out cell phone* UGH! Gakupo leave me alone!**

**Gakupo: Keep it down I don't want Luka to fin..**

**Luka: *Hits Gakupo with giant tuna fish* What did he send you?**

**Neru: *Shows Luka***

**Luka: O.o**

**Teto: Its bigger than I thought! XD**

**Miku: Whatcha looking at?**

**Luka, Teto, and Neru: Nothing Miku**

**Miku: *tear***

**Len: Aww don't cry**

**Rin: ARE YOU DEFENDING HER!**

**Len: No, I'm helping her!**

**Rin: The enemy! Remember GREEN IS THE ENEMY! **

**Len: Right!**

**Gakupo: Well I must be off ladies.**

**Luka: And why is that?**

**Gakupo: Because someone, or something, is coming soon and I wanna get out of here.**

**Miku: What?**

**Kaito: *suddenly appears* Ya what?**

**Gakupo: Just something, and I would hide if I were you Miku and Kaito. *Leaves***

**Miku and Kaito: 0.0**

**Gumi: Stay tuned to see what, or who, is coming. And what the hell dose it have to do with Miku and Kaito.**

** Oh and sorry I haven't been here, but I was busy! BUT I'M HERE NOW!**

**(By The Way: Its not Gumi who is gonna appear soon!)**

**(Next Chapters: Vocaloid Murderer! COMING SOON)**


	8. Talk Time: Kiku here!

**Talk Time!**

**Luka: Wait, don't we have talk time every 2 chapters.**

**Miku: Luka you nerd, Talk Time is when ever Miku feels like it!**

**Kiku: Hi everybody! Its me Kiku, but you already knew that!**

**Miku: o.o meep...**

**Kiku: Why hello Miku... XD**

**Teto: HEY! The title of Creeper is taking! Get a move on!**

**Kiku: And you are?**

**Teto: UGH!  
>Neru: Juon Kiku?<strong>

**Kiku: VERY GOOD! You must learn your Queen's name before bowing to her feet.**

**Neru: You aren't a "Queen". Your a made up Vocaloid that somehow managed to become popular enough to gain all the qualities of a real Vocaloid. *closes phone and walks away***

**Luka: The things she knows amaze us all.**

**Kiku: I... I don't know what to say.**

**Taito: I'm confused .**

**Teto: When did you get here?**

**Taito: Just now, I came through the floor.**

**Luka: The floor?**

**Taito: Yes... the floor.**

**Kiku: Hmph! *storms off***

**Luka: Whats up with her?**

**Taito: OH NO! I forgot to address my Queen! Wait Kiku! *runs after Kiku***

**Miku: Are they gone?**

**Luka: Yes Miku.**

**Miku: Ha! I guess I win this round.**

**Luka: Yes, but when they said something about Taito having targets in the story, is it possible that Taito is after Kaito?**

**Miku: What makes you say that!**

**Luka: Well Kiku is after you and your the #1 Vocaloid girl...**

**Miku: BUT LEN IS THE #1 BOY!**

**Luka: Really, do the math.**

**Miku: 8x6xpi+8= ummm Luka?**

**Luka: Nevermind.**

**Miku: :3**


	9. Luka's house? Yuki and Hiyama!

**Miku's POV**

"Hey Luka! I have a question for you!" I said running through the hallway.

"What is it Miku?" She replied stopping in front of the staircase.

"Why is it you have a room here and a room at Meiko's?" I asked looking up the stairs. I didn't realize it till today but Luka has a room here but tends to spend more time at Meiko and Gakupo's she even has a room there.

"Well you and Kaito offered me a room here, so I started living here. But seriously you 2 are the most annoying beings I have ever met. So, I moved into Meiko's. Since Rin and Len are moving in I will be moving out of here. I don't trust them 2 sharing a room." Luka explained with a small shudder.

"Those 2 have been moving from house to house for over a year."

"Ya and?" Luka questioned my statement as if I were some sort of idiot. Pshaw! Thats the last thing I am!

"Well, why do they have to live with me if they're just gonna move out?" Jeez, guess I had to explain it Luka, dummy.

"When they took apart the Road Roller out of curiosity they couldn't put it back together. They could barley afford to get it fixed. So, they are staying here until they get enough money to move out." Luka said crossing her arms. I shrugged and walked away randomly. I forgot Rin, Len, and I destroyed the Road Roller, well at least nobody knew I helped them.

Later on during the day I felt like taking a walk. I was at home all day so I figured it would be nice... AND BORING! Its been 30 minuets sense I left the house and I was bored out of my mind. Maybe I should go see Kaito at work? Or go see Neru and Teto? Ugh! This is the worst Saturday ever! I need entertainment!

"Excuse me miss?" I heard in a cute small voice. KIKU! No, it couldn't be. "Down hear." I felt a tug at my skirt. I looked down and saw the cutest little girl with short black pin-tails. Awww.

"Oh hello little girl. Whats your name? Where are your parents?" I said nicely to the girl. She seemed to be dress for a trip to the park or something. Was she lost? At first I got no answer. "Don't be shy."

"Well. Not really." She said quietly. She really was adorable. "Well... MY NAME IS KAAI YUKI! I'm as heavy as 86 apples and as tall as 10 BIG apples! I..."

"Ummm."

"Will you be my big sister?" She asked. Wait... big sister!

"Where are your parents?" I asked again looking around for someone that looked similar to her. Thats when I saw a man in a suit with glasses carrying a black folder walking this way.

"Ah! Here comes Shibo-sha!" The girl hugged me as the man walked closer. The man soon stood right before me. I pushed up his glasses creating a glare.

"Ah, hello Hastune!" He smiled and waved. This guy was acting like he has known me for years.

"Oh, umm sorry, but who are you?" I asked with the girl still clinging to me.

"Oh, sorry about that I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru."

"Hiyama... OH! Your the Math teacher at the elementary school!" I realized.

"NO! He is a Shibo-sha!" The little girl yelled.

"Now Yuki its mean to call people a Wannabe." Hiyama needled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"BACK PETOPHILE BACK!" Yuki pushed him away and ran into my arms. I still didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Umm, Yuki is it? " I said looked down at her.

"Yes?" She looked up at me. AWWWW! KAWII! She is so adorable. I leaned down a hugged her.

"I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR BIG SISTER!" I yelled for the world to here. I looked over at Hiyama.

"I see, I guess I better be going then." Hiyama said turning around.

"Wait, what about Yuki? Weren't you looking for her!" I let go of Yuki.

"Shes all your now." He said still walking away.

"Wha?"

"Yay! You and I will do everything together! We'll even share a room!" Yuki ylled with joy. What! Shes not seriously going to live with me!

"What, no, you can't li.." Couldn't finish my sentence. Yuki was already on my back piggyback ride style. There was no way this girl was living with me! NO WAY!

"Hey Miku?" Len asked as I walked in.

"Yeah." I looked over at him.

"Whos the little girl?"


	10. Yuki's Room! Rin's Depressed?

**Len's PoV**

"So she is your sibling now?" I asked Miku who still had that little girl attached to her.

"Yup, I guess that mister meanie left her, how mean!" Miku childishly replied. Was she really going to take in a random girl she just met? Well... it is Miku...

"Yuki we need to find your parents." I said to her, leaning down so I was eye level with her.

"I don't have any!" Yuki yelled back sticking her tounge out at me. Don't have any?

"Awww! You poor thing! Your parents left you alone!" Miku kneeled wrapping her arms around Yuki.

"Actually no, they didn't, because I've never had any." Yuki said making Miku break the hug. Miku looked at her as if she was crazy. "Sillyz, I'm a Vocaloid, like you!" Yuki smiled. Well that explains how she was so attached to Miku.

Soon all three of us were back at the house and Miku explained to Rin and Luka, but durring all this a question popped into my head.

"Hey, where is she gonna sleep?" I asked looking at Miku, sadly, she was the owner of the house.

"Shes getting your room!" Miku looked over at me smiling causing me to have a some-what shocked face.

"W-what! Where will I stay!" I replied almost yelling. Yuki is a kid, she doesn't need a whole room to herself! Make her share with Rin or yourself!

"Oh thats easy, you'll share a room with Rin!" I knew Miku was a bit crazy but this is... wait a second, share with Rin? That doesn't sound half bad to me.

"No way! Thats not fair!" I heard Rin say. Ouch, that hurt.

"Whats so bad about sharing a room with me!" I said in defense turning my attention to Rin.

"Well... I... your... grrr I'm just not happy with you is all!" Rin yelled back. What the hell was that supose to mean?

"And what do you mean by that! What the heck did I do wronge?" I asked, well, more like yelled. Rin wasn't answering, she just crossed her arms and turned around to start stomping up the stairs. WHAT DID I DO NOW! I turned back to Miku, Yuki, and Luka to see them staring at me as if I did something bad.

**Rin's PoV**

What's wrong with me? I just yelled at Len as if he did something terribly wrong! I walkeed into my almost unpacked room and threw myself on my bed.

"I'm a terrible sister..." I said to myself. Then I said the word 'sister' again. Why dose the word bother me when I talk with Len. We're brother and sister right? Right! I'm so confused, and now he is probually pissed at me. Whats a girl to do...

**I'M BACK! AND WITH MORE VOCAWORLD TO! I figured I'd come back with dramaness! And then fluffness and then more vocaloids!**


	11. Gakupo's Not Normal Morning

**Gakupo's PoV**

Ah, a quiet morning in the third Vocaloid house. Next door I could her Miku's craziness already. I was just waiting for Luka to walk downstairs with her tuna and start swinging.

"Morning Gakupo." I heard Gumi call out to me from the kitchen as I sat on at the dining table.

"Morning Gumi" I replied back respectively. Gumi and I live here alone for now. Luka's finally moving out into our house. She can't handle Rin Len, Miku, and now Yuki in one house.

"Gakupo?" Gumi called in a questioning tone. I looked back at her to see her staring at me.

"Yes sis?" I called her 'sis' as always. I saw her as my little sister, though she got angry at me whenever I said it.

"I think I'm going to move out." She said with a bit of hesitation. I stood up dramatically.

"What why?" I almost yelled.

"Well, you and Luka are going to live here and I…. well I don't know just don't want to…. I don't know." She didn't give me a straight answer. Did this mean sister hates me? That my lover is moving in? Is she afraid she'll whiteness stuff, what? She turned her back to me. "I'll be living with Kaito and Meiko, I've got half of my things packed." She began to take steps away from me. I stood there and I couldn't move my legs. It wasn't a big deal, so why was I so upset?

**Living Chart:**

**Vocal House 1: Miku, Len, Rin, Yuki**

**Vocal House 2: Gakupo, Luka**

**Vocal House 3: Meiko, Kaito, Gumi**

**Vocal House 4: Iroha, Sweet Ann, Sonica**

**Utau House 1: Neru, Teto, Haku**

**Vocal House 5: Kiku, Taito, Piko, Kiyoteru (Lol poor Piko)**

**Vocal House 6: SF-A2 Miki, Lily, Big Al, VY1**

**Utau House 2: Defoko, Momo, Ruko, Luna, **

**Utau House 3: Mako, Rook, Tei**

This chart was so mixed up. "What are Kiku and Taito even doing here? They're Fanloids!" I said to myself looking at the white board that was on the back of the front door.

"Whatdid you just say about me?" I heard a high-pitched and creepy voice speak behind me. I turned to see the red headed and scary Fanloid standing right there. "You have no right to speak freak!" She yelled at me pulling a hatchet from behind her. When did she get that?

"Sorry Kiku!" I whined almost fearing for my life.

"Lucky for you I have another target, so you'll have to wait." She said putting the weapon behind her again. I said and looked down for a split second, as expected, when I looked up she was gone. Phew.

KNOCK! I felt and heard on the door behind me. I opened it to see the pink haired beauty standing there with her last box.

"Hello beautiful." I said smartly as I opened the door wide for her.

"Save it for later. Where should I put this?" She asked with a blank expression. That face meant she was in no mood for love gams, damnit.

"Oh, uh, upstairs in the room I guess." I said as I scratched the back of my head. Great, now things are awkward.

"Okay." She turned and headed for the stairs.

Today sucks.


	12. Talk Time: Rin's Natural Hair Color

Rin: Okay, whats wrong with me?

Len: Tell me that!

Gakupo: GUMI WHAT THE HELL!

Gumi: Don't ask me, this is why I hate being in fanfictions. I'm either your sister or lover.

Gakupo: Obviously you're neither.

Kiku: HI GUYS! XD

Gakupo: JESUS! Why do you scare us like that?

Kiku: Cause I can.

Luka: -_- Guys, fanfiction.

Len: Oh yes…

Miku: EVERYONE MIKU IS HERE!

Rin: Like we care.

Miku: Ugh, meanie.

Rin: Air head.

Miku: Fake blonde.

Rin: WHO YOU CALLIN FAKE BLONDE!

Miku: You, duh! Your eyebrows are brown.

Rin: SO! That proves nothing!

Miku: Yes, it proves you're not even a natural blonde!

Rin: AM TO!

Miku: ARE NOT!

Kiku: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!

Neru: *Texting* Seriously, why must you two fight.

Miku: We must! As the most popular and loveable of the Vocaloids I must delete my competition!

Teto: Lol, you're startin to sound like Kiku!

Miku: NUUUUUU!

Kiku: Maybe we are related.

Luka: Off topic again… sorry everybody -_-


	13. Kagamine Apology! Meiko Wants Him!

**Len's POV:**

"Rin! Rin we got go!" This is the second time I've roomed the house looking for my blonde sister. We were scheduled for another song recording and jam session today. She can't miss this one or she might get in trouble. "Rin!" I yelled again, but still had no answer.

"If you're looking for Rin then you might as well be talking to a ghost." I heard a high pitched voice call out to me. I turned to see the teal pigtails we knew as Miku.

"She isn't here?" I questioned as it seemed weird that she left without me noticing.

"No silly!" She laughed in a cute manner that made me smile inside. "She went over to talk to Lily." Miku said skipping off and around the hall corner. I slipped on my shoes before exiting my home.

"Why would she be at Lily's?" I mumbled to myself. The only time Rin goes to see Lily is when she has something serious on her mind. So why? Unless…

"**Well... I... your... grrr I'm just not happy with you is all!" ** I remembered her words to me that day. Since then she hasn't talked to me, but I was too stupid to notice.

"How could I be so clueless!" I yelled out. I sped my walking and took my hands from my pockets.

**Rin's POV:**

"So I just don't what to do Onee-san." I said to Lily, calling here Onee-san as I always did. I called Luka, Lily, and Sweet Ann Onee-san, then I always called Meiko Obaa-san.

"If there's one thing I know about shota boys it is that they want the girl to make the first move." She said in an easy tone as she lay lazily on the couch next to me.

"But Len hates being treated like a shotacon." I replied know that I was terrified of her answer.

"Most shotas say that, but when it comes down to it, a shota is a shota."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"That must be him Rin. So, go get him." Lily said sweetly and winked at me. I stood and walked over to the door. I reached for the door knock but stopped myself for moment. How was he going to react? Again, I was scared, but I couldn't let my anger take over again.

"Uh, hi Rin." He looked bashful as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey listen I want to say something." The way he acted so shy was so cute. I stepped onto the front porch and closed the door behind me. "I just want to say that I'm sorry, if I acted mean or anything." He did nothing wrong and was still here apologizing to me.

"Len…" I spoke to interrupt him. When he looked up I pushed myself forward and wrapped arms around him. I wasn't scared anymore. I knew for sure what I felt. I kissed him gently and knew for sure that I loved Len. Unfortunately Len was unprepared and fell back. I landed on top of him. That broke the kiss and I looked at him to see his wide blue eyes.

"So you're not mad at me?" Was the only thing that came from him. I shook my head. I was just mad at myself for realizing that we called each other Brother and Sister because that seemed to bring us closer, but now I know that this is what I wanted from him.

**Miku's POV:**

"Lalalalallala." I rolled out of my mouth as I skipped down the street.

"Hatsune." I heard a deep womanly voice call out to me bluntly. I stopped and turned to se Meiko standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Meiko?" I smiled at her not realizing that she was angry.

"Quit fooling around and grow up." She yelled at me harshly before storming off. My head tilted in curiosity. Then I suddenly felt a hand over my shoulder.

"Poor Meiko, can't hold anger back." I heard Gakupo behind me. I looked back at him with a smile.

"Oh hey Gakupo, is something wrong with Meiko?" I asked.

"Meiko and Kaito have been talking and now she's jealous that you have him all to yourself." Gakupo explained. I, shocked, took a few steps forward with anger.

"Kaito is mine." I stated.

"Well Kaito said something about getting tired of your childish ways." He said before walking off.

"Kaito…." I mumbled under my breath. I couldn't help it, yet again another person has accused me of being stupid or childish. I just ran off with tears filling my eyes, what else was I supposed to do?


	14. Talk Time: Strange Person?

**TT(Talk Time)**

**Luka: *clap clap clap* Impressive romance…**

**Miku: Romance? Why does Rin get all the kissing scenes?**

**Luka: Who said you aren't getting one.**

**Miku: The FanFic writer**

**GG360(Me): LIES I didn't say shit!**

**Neru: *txting* And the coward finally shows herself.**

**Meiko: You have a lot of explaining to do.**

**GG360: HEY! Don't start complaining because I'm starting to write more chapters and longer chapters! Now if you excuse me I have a masterpiece to write.**

**Luka: I wouldn't call it that. You have some seriously spelling issues….**

**GG360: YOU SHUT UP!**

**Miku: Yeah Luka, don't be so mean to the writer!**

**Luka: Sorry…**

**Rin: Okay I'm here!**

**Luka: Where were you? **

**Rin: …. With Len .**

**Miku: Gross!**

**Rin: WE WERE PLAYING XBOX MIKU!**

**Miku: oh :P**

***Person*: Hello? Does anyone know where I am?**

**Miku: Yes! You are in the presence of Hatsune Miku the greatest person on the planet!**

**Luka: Oh you must be that one person, nice to meet you I'm Luka, but I'm afraid you're in the wrong area.**

***Person*: Sorry, I'll go then. Nice to meet you all. *Walks away***

**Miku: And Luka, who WAS that?**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. WHERE IS LEN! Ring and Lui, who?

Kiku's POV

"Miku have you seen Len?" The one with the bow called out to the annoying high pitched Vocaloid.

"No I haven't last time I saw him he was talking with some girl." She answered without a care in the world, how annoying.

"Kiku! Don't you think we should get going, I'm hungry!" Taito whined behind me. I could tell way, I had forced him to stay crammed in this closet with me for at least 14 hours now.

"Fine." I sighed and we exited the closet in a way that I can't describe.

Len's POV

"Hu? Where am I?" I couldn't see a thing because a piece of clothing was tied around my eyes, it was really annoying. I heard sloppy footsteps coming towards me. "Hello? Who's there?" I called out wanting an obvious answer. I felt a draft, it felt like I was in a huge room, like a garage or something. I felt hands tug on the back of the fabric and remove it from my face. There, right in my face, was a girl with long white hair and strong red eyes. She had an innocent smile on her pale face.

"Hi Lennie!" She said cheerfully and continued to smile. I felt creeped out, mainly because, I had no idea who this girl was.

"U-uh hello?" I looked strangely at her.

"Don't look at me that way silly." She pouted and turned the chair so she could untie my hands.

"A-are you here to let me go?" I asked, not smart enough to figure out that she was the one who brought me here.

"Now why would I let him go when I was the one who stole him in the first place?" She laughed and turned me around so we were facing each other again. "You see Lennie, I'm going to marry you!"

Luka's POV

It was supposed to be a simple morning right?

Well here I am standing in front of a strange girl with blue pigtails… and she's not Miku.

"So your name is Ring hu?" I restated as I sat on my couch with a cup of sweet tea. I looked over at the girl who called herself Ring and then took another sip.

"Yes, Ring Suzune." She nodded. Ring seemed descent and nice, but more importantly, NOT CRAZY.

"Well if what you're saying is true then I'm afraid you're nowhere near home." We had bumped into each other and she said she was looking for the way back to the V3 buildings which are all the way across the city.

"Well my friend Lui had run away so this was the next place to look." Bringing up Lui seemed to make her upset, clearly she was worried.

"Well I'll keep an eye out for anyone who doesn't seem familiar. You should probably head home for the night, it's going to get dark." We both stood from the couch and headed for the door. I gave her some money for a came and she took off with a wave goodbye.

I was about to relax and finish my tea, but then the Kagamine girl walked in and she was holding a strange boy by the arm.

"Luka, this is not Len!" The boy had blonde messy hair with a tint of brown. I sighed and, once again, set down my tea.

"No, but I'm guessing that this is Lui." I said standing. I walked over to the young boy that seemed very shy and confused. "Is your name Lui." I said softly, not trying to spook the boy. He nodded with his arms shaking a bit. "Rin quit holding him like that." Rin finally let go, which helped with the shaking. "Believe it or not Ring just left and she used my money for a cab so you can stay here if you want." I offered him the couch, which he took with a nod. I sighed again.

"Well if that's not him, then where is Len?" Rin demanded an answer. Lui walked over to the couch and took a seat to calm him.

"When is the last time you saw him?"

"Last night, but this morning Miku said he was talking with some strange girl with white hair." Rin explained, acting as if it was impossible that a stranger just took Len.

"Tei?" Lui spoke out a name that rang a bell.

"Who?" Rin was eager of his answer and rushed over to the couch.

"She's an Utauloid who lives in the V3 area, her name is Sukone Tei." Lui answered with such reassurance. "She has long white hair and obsessive over Kagamine Len."

**(TO BE CONTINUED! I shall get back to the Miku story but I just HAD to pull V3 and Tei in here somewhere)**


	16. The First Vocaloids Len's New Wife?

**Meiko's POV**

"Miku! Miku where are you!" Kaito calls out, it's getting dark and yet everyone's still looking for her. I don't get it, she's stupid and dumb, yet everyone still cares for her.

"Hatsune!" The Kagamine's yell out in unison, annoying as ever. I'm seriously disturbed by how loved she is. Have they all forgotten who came first.

"**Leon, Lola, I'd like you to meet Meiko and Kaito." Two odd figures smiled at me, a tall blonde boy in a slightly unbuttoned purple shirt and a girl with curly black hair in an adorable maroon dress. They waved, I started to assume they didn't speak my language, and I was right.**

"**Hello, it's nice to meet you." I bowed my head and looked back up to see their confused face.**

"**You'll have to be slow with Meiko, she is just starting her English courses." Kaito said in an almost apologetic voice. Had I done something wrong? Lola began speaking, but the words were muffled and I couldn't understand. I tried to mouth the words. "Whaatah ah berdon." A bourdon? How rude, excuse me for not understanding English yet! I'm not that smart, okay? Don't nag at me just because I'm different. I thought these terrible things as rage filled my body and mind, the mistake I made was lifting the wooden chair beside me. Wielding it as a weapon. **

"**I'm not a bourdon!" I threw the chair towards Lola, it slammed her to the ground and broke the chair on impact. My vision blurred for a moment but looking back at her I remember her hands and face bleeding. Leon took her out for medical help while Kaito grabbed me by the shoulders.**

"**What were you thinking Meiko!" That look of fear and desperation scared me silent. What was I going to say? How was I going to answer?**

"**I'm sorry Kaito, I was scared, I didn't understand what she was saying… I thought she said I was a bourdon." I spoke the straight out truth as I felt like crying. I heard Kaito sigh, making me look up at him to see a small sweet smile.**

"**Meiko you're not a bourdon, okay?" He said sweetly, pulling me in for a huge. His arms, his hold, was so warm. **

**That day is when I was devoted to him, it was also the day my drinking problem began, it helped my anger. I still don't talk to Lola, it's sad I'll never get the chance to redo it all. It took a long time, but I finally got English down and I became a full Vocaloid, the first Japanese Vocaloid.**

Others joined and I had no problem, but one day a young girl with aqua pigtails shows up all jumping and unprofessional. She quickly attaches to Kaito and Kaito falls for her innocents, now Kaito and I barley even talk.

"Meiko I'm seriously worried, it's dark and still no sign of her, not even a hair." Kaito steps into the house, looking upset and terrified… that same look that force me in silence. NO, I will not give in and just let her have Kaito. He is mine.

**Len's POV**

"You're crazy." I say calmly, still tightly strapped to the chair.

"Yeah, crazy for my love-dovey husbandy!" She giggled as she threw herself back on a red fluffy bed placed oddly. I was right, this was a garage. The bottom of the door showed me it was night.

"I'm not going to marry you, you crazy fangirl." I deal with these types every concert, random teens trying to kidnap me. Just I felt my breath stop as I felt the wind stop and something fly by my face rapidly. I lucky missed me and hit the back of the chair. I turned to see… a loaf of bread?

"For your information I'm not a fangirl." The strange girl sat up with her red eyes even wider, it struck fear into me. I hear more footsteps and saw a feminine shadow in the distance. "And I wouldn't upset me if I were you." She stands up again and steps toward me, then places her light body on my lap. "You see, I have ways of making you do what I want." By the snap of her fingers the shadow started to slowly fade into the girl with familiar pink swirl pigtails. She stood with her arms crossed, looking down at me.

"Teto! What the hell are you doing here?" I yell out of shock, what could she want for me?

"I wanted to be a Spice girl, but NOOOOOOO I'm way too weird for that." She looked frighteningly pissed.

"Don't worry Teto, there will be plenty of time for Spice, I'd be happy to share my husband." I do not like where this is going….

…help.


	17. Talk Time: Sorry Bro

**Talk Time:**

**Len: 0.0**

**Teto: 0.0**

**Len: .**

**Teto: . Hey bro?**

**Len: . Yes?**

**Teto: So umm… sorry?**

**Tei: Am I the only one enjoying this?**

**Teto: Well…**

**Len: 0.0 . . . I'm leaving *Walks off***

**Kaito: Throwing chairs… seriously Meiko?**

**Meiko: My story *sniff* its so *sniff* SADDDDD! :'(**

**Kaito: -_-**

**Luka: Hey we're on topic for once!**

**Miku: 69**

**Teto: …. *burst out laughing***

**Luka: God, why Miku, why!**

**Miku: I was counting how many leeks I have in the fridge. **

**Luka: Of all times**

**Kaito: Don't worry, I'm still on task. Miku, did you see any ice cream in there.**

**Miku: Not that I remember.**

**SeeU: Have you seen a little sheep wonder this way?**

**Luka: . . . . . . . . . . . . OKAY I QUIT *walks off***

**SeeU: I… guess not?**


End file.
